


Empire State (正文+番外）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	Empire State (正文+番外）

（一）

去年的纽约时装周林彦俊一个品牌都没面上。不过这也怪不得别人，自己陷入低谷期，自暴自弃般的饮食不规律，还对高热量的食品和各种酒类情有独钟，腰间和小腹上的肉松软不少，导致面试那天设计师塞了条M码的内裤给他，套上后硬是勒出一小层脂肪来。

这不行啊。没工作在纽约怎么混，喝西北风还要跟在街头闲逛的流浪汉后面排队，当初离开公司的时候，老板可是放过狠话，哪个国内的模特经纪公司敢要他，就是摆明了给自己找麻烦。

其实林彦俊前两年发展蛮好的，亚洲地区的知名品牌都请过他，几大时尚周刊的金9封面也上过，本来是炙手可热一片光明，没想到节骨眼儿上谈恋爱，和流量大明星传出了绯闻。狗仔爆出暧昧照片的时候，两个人的经济公司里外上下炸成一团。大明星的公关团队倒打一耙先出来辟谣，林彦俊的公司也不示弱，总之在激烈的撕辨中不知道是哪一方怂了，没有沟通好，导致最后弄得一片狼藉收场。

当时年轻不懂事的林彦俊傻乎乎站在爱人那一边，和自己的前途分道扬镳。

 

“EVAN！恭喜恭喜，L牌纽约首秀拿下来了！”

今年林彦俊洗心革面重新做人，一口气面了好多品牌。经纪人阿彬接到消息后，赶紧打电话告诉他这个欢天喜地的消息。这下好了，两个人能吃的起汉堡了。

“棒啊！大品牌还是有眼光。”林彦俊躺在自己租来的一间地下室的二手皮沙发上，正在为晚饭发愁。

“这几天别喝酒了，再抓紧锻炼吧。”

“知道了哥，C牌那边有消息了吗？”

“还没，不过也有快了，这两天的事。”

“好，谢谢哥，辛苦了！”

挂掉电话，林彦俊愉快的从沙发上翻起来，抓起边角磨损的木质茶几上放着的羽毛飞镖，朝墙上的靶盘瞄准了几下，扔了过去。

 

 

朱正廷被选为C牌艺术副总监的时候，说实话自己都吓了一跳。他觉得自己的风格……跟……C牌近几年的感觉完全不同。

提着大包小包来上任的时候，设计部门的几个同事还悄悄调侃他的元素太复杂。但是他就是喜欢华丽的东西，一定要能第一眼看到，然后让所有人沉浸，对，牢牢抓住。

“廷，下午纽约大秀模特来面试，你要亲自跟吗？”

“哦？这么快？”

“菲利普老师走的太急了。”菲利普是上一任艺术总监，这次纽约大秀的大部分作品还是他的功劳，只是看来一拍两散的结局不是很好，连模特都不亲自盯就突然走掉，丢下一个大摊子。

“我跟。”朱正廷放下手头的工作。不过，我想先去看一下菲利普老师的作品。”

 

 

林彦俊出门的时候，纽约天际的浅蓝已经变得发青，夕阳也褪成了浅锈色，被高楼大厦挡的几乎看不见。

他住的地方鱼龙混杂，什么肤色的人都有，他很喜欢驻足在街口听几个黑人聚在一起唱RAP，厚厚的嘴唇里总是能飘出这样那样美妙的节奏，自己即使站在旁边嚼口香糖，也很放松愉悦。

“wow！”林彦俊被手里热腾腾的酥脆薯条烫到。“一会多绕几个圈子走回家吧，热量有点高。”

正想着，脚边突然飞窜过去一只松鼠，手里抱着一颗大松果，尾巴宛若一条线。

“Joey！你给我回来！！！”林彦俊的上方传来一声吼叫。他抬起头，看到三楼窗口探出一只脑袋，眼神焦急。

“诶？朱总监吗？”林彦俊看到松鼠的主人，在略显幽暗的黄昏里认出了朱正廷。

 

 

林彦俊无法忘怀去C牌面试的那个下午。

近三年来，C牌的颜色除了黑白灰几乎没有变化，是他最喜欢的风格。所以他也没有想到换艺术总监这件事会有什么大的变数。

他进去等的时候，听到其他几个模特闲聊。

“听说这次有女装诶。”

“对，新换的这个中国设计师蛮大胆的。”

林彦俊听到女装这两个字差点站起来走掉。但是C牌诶，机会难得。况且女装也就那么一两件，自己还不一定能有走秀的机会，怎么可能就这么巧偏偏遇上。他端起桌上的一次性口杯吞下半杯水，整个人眯着眼瘫在椅子上放松。

朱正廷拿了一沓模特资料看。

虽然这次的秀菲利普定了整体的风格，但是他早晨看的时候发现还是可以加一点自己的东西进去，就当给明年的秋冬大秀预热了。朱正廷最近对动物花纹很感兴趣，他打算赶制几件和菲利普原作拼贴起来的长衬衫，找几个消瘦一些的模特穿。

“EVAN LIN？”听到服装助理喊到自己，林彦俊放下手里的时尚杂志，拿着模卡走进了面试间。

朱正廷在看资料的时候就对林彦俊的硬照印象很深。他总是喜欢抬起下巴照相，棱角分明的骨骼和五官让他在镜头面前充满自信泰然自若。但是走秀毕竟和商业照片还是有区别，他得亲自把一把他的台步。

“老师好。”林彦俊把模卡递给了坐在中间的朱正廷，并以一对酒窝示好。朱正廷在他的硬照里是没看到过酒窝的，说实话，有被惊艳到。

“LILY，把我早晨拼的那件丝巾衬衣拿来。”朱正廷本想多跟他聊几句，但是又迫不及待想看到他穿上自己设计的衣服的样子。

“现在是……直接试装？”林彦俊还蛮受宠若惊的。

“是啊。不过基础的内衣秀你得先走一下。”朱正廷扶了一下头上的贝雷帽。

“OK，没问题。”

林彦俊对自己一直蛮狠的，这一年的塑身太用力，他瘦的有些过分。大臂的肌肉线条都看不太出来，不过脖颈、肩宽、锁骨，还有腹肌的形状以及健康的肤色配合起来倒是很美妙。

他今天穿了一条黑色平角内裤，脱了袜子光脚在临时搭出来的T台上走了一个来回。

“你的表情……会不会太严肃了一点？”朱正廷和林彦俊对视的时候被他瞪了。

“太凶了吗？”林彦俊知道自己面无表情的时候看起来很生人勿进，但是走T台不都是一副欠了五百万的气质吗。

“我觉得你眼神可以温柔一点。”朱正廷站起来，从助理手中接过衣服，递给林彦俊。

“试一下这个。”

林彦俊看着这件很透且开口很大的长衬衫稍显抗拒，不过还是穿上了。朱正廷对他的试穿效果很满意，这件衣服把他衬的柔和了许多，恰好裸露的小腿线条紧实纤细，走起路来也是仙气十足，就是脚踝处有些过于光洁了。朱正廷取下自己今天戴着的浅金色项链，蹲下来在林彦俊的左脚脚踝上饶了几圈。

“蛮合适的。”朱正廷起身回去。“麻烦林先生穿着再走一下。”

“好的。”

 

 

“诶？是你？”朱正廷看着楼下一脸惊讶的林彦俊，朝他热情打招呼。“林先生？好巧！不过得麻烦你帮我把JOEY先抓回来！”

“你还养松鼠哦？”林彦俊朝他笑。天晓得酒窝是会反光还是怎样，这对甜坑格外晃眼。朱正廷觉得嘴唇有点干，指尖发麻。

“是啊！它跑了……”朱正廷回过神来，尴尬看着远处。

“没事，不怕。”

林彦俊拿出手机，里面有个模仿猫叫的软件。他打开软件，然后蹲下来沿路一根一根薯条放过去，嘴里还喊着JOEY的名字。

“JOEY！薯条很好吃哦！比松果香多啦！试试吗？”

松鼠在不远处停下了。它松果啃得差不多了，面对繁茂人群有点害怕。林彦俊放了大约十根薯条，此刻他离JOEY两米远，JOEY的鼻子因为好奇皱起不停的嗅，过了十几秒吧，终于还是没忍住朝他蹦了过来。不对，是朝薯条蹦了过来。

朱正廷也赶紧下楼。

林彦俊看到JOEY开心的吃起了薯条，倒也没急着抓它，而是愉快的给它拍了几张写真。

“谢谢你啊！”朱正廷气喘吁吁跑过来，一把抱起了两腮填得鼓鼓的松鼠。“吃货！没出息！”

“哈哈。”林彦俊把他撒的诱饵又一个个捡起来扔到垃圾桶里。“太可爱啦。”

“这么胖还吃薯条？不知道时尚界有多残酷吗？”朱正廷一本正经的弹了一下松鼠的脑壳。林彦俊一根薯条刚刚塞到嘴里，僵住了。

“诶诶诶，没说你没说你，我说这个胖家伙呢。你太瘦了，多吃点。”

“好的，朱总监。”

“哦对了，你面试通过了，LILY给你打电话了吗？”

“真的？”

“看来还没有。估计明天就通知你了，你听她消息过来试装彩排。”

“谢谢朱总监。”

“嗯。不过……那件衣服得真空穿哦。”

“嗯？”林彦俊以为真空是不穿裤子的意思。“就是像衬衫裙那样穿吗？”

“对。不能穿内裤。因为料子很透，内裤颜色会影响整体飘逸的感觉。”

“哈？”林彦俊突然觉得这比穿女装可怕多了，堪比裸奔。

“怎么，接受不了？”朱正廷一边逗松鼠，一边抬眼看着林彦俊，眼神透着严厉。

“……唔……那我需要处理一下……”林彦俊是想问需不需要处理一下毛发什么的。

“你只要走的时候保持心情稳定，别硬了就行。”朱正廷笑了笑，抱着JOEY上楼了。

 

“秀场见哦！”

 

（二）

范丞丞接到C牌纽约时装周邀请函的时候其实有点犹豫。

“丞丞，跟组里请假吧。”经纪人好言好语劝他。“C牌，很好的资源，别任性啊。”

“我知道了哥。”

“嗯，那我订机票了。”

几年前出了和林彦俊那档事之后，范丞丞一直埋头于工作。那段感情实在太两败俱伤了，两个人都在试图走出来，撕心裂肺的。他不知道林彦俊走出来了没有，但是自己好像还没有完全走出来。林彦俊同款的戒指他几乎不摘，出席重要的场合，脖子上也永远戴着那条无限LOGO的项链。

提前从北京出发的晚上，范丞丞托人问到了林彦俊纽约经纪人阿彬的联系方式。

 

阿彬很小就从台湾来美国打拼了。他对国内的事情了解一些，但是没有太关注。范丞丞这个人他是听过的，但是林彦俊和他的事情，阿彬是真的不知道。所以范丞丞加他微信的时候，他也是一副受宠若惊的样子。

“阿彬啊，你的事业终于要风生水起啦！”

 

林彦俊没想到朱正廷和自己住这么近。虽然他们一个是精致公寓一个是简陋地下室。

他租的这个地下室呢，如果12点前不睡着的话，就会被隔壁传来的叫床声喊到头皮发麻，无心睡眠。好吧，就算睡着了也会被吵醒，耳机音量调到最大都无济于事。

林彦俊干脆从床上爬起来举了会哑铃。

“梆梆梆！”外面传来了敲门声。林彦俊确认了一下，应该不是那种事儿的动静。这么晚了，谁会来啊。

“开门。”

这声音……有点耳熟。林彦俊放下哑铃，扯了几张纸巾擦着汗，走过来把门打开。

戴着黑色棒球帽的人站在门外，摘掉口罩，露出了洁白且略带挑衅的笑容。

 

 

“有意思吗范丞丞？”林彦俊坐在沙发扶手上，冷冰冰看着他。

“两年多没见了。”范丞丞一下飞机就直奔林彦俊家。

“你来找我，你们公司知道吗？是不是明天又要发通稿说我缠着你？”

“怎么可能。”范丞丞脱掉外套，一切都像在自己家一样自然。

“大明星不会住不起酒店吧？行，我现在给你订一间房，你赶紧滚。”

“就收留我一个晚上，明天就走。”范丞丞抢走林彦俊的手机，其实更想拉住他的手。

“明白，来纽约出差，找不到合适的炮友，想起来好像有个前任在这儿，于是……唔……”

范丞丞把林彦俊的埋怨封存在了一个绵长的深吻里。

两个人嘴唇分开的时候，嘴角还挂几缕牵扯不清的银丝。

 

“你走了之后我再没有碰过别人。”范丞丞因激动而肿胀的前身贴着林彦俊的小腹。“或许也算迟来的专程道歉。”

“喔，大明星好惨。我这两年倒是什么人种都试过了，没那么饥渴。”

“真的？”范丞丞眼里闪过一丝愤怒。“你这么洁癖，会舍得让随便什么人碰？”

“谁说随便了？哦，不对，我也有瞎了眼随便的时候，比如跟你。”

“还是恨我？”

“要么睡沙发，要么赶紧滚。”林彦俊没有正面回答他，只是将他一把搡开。“别跟我睡一张床，不然我马上给记者发你裸照。”

“你还留着我的裸照？”

“辟邪驱魔吓人。”

范丞丞看着这个狭促简陋的空间，心里其实是十分愧疚的。

“老婆。”

“你他妈别碰我啊，也别再这样叫我。”

“那给你打钱可以吗。”

“你有病啊？”

“我知道可能最艰难的那段时间已经过去了。但是……”

“并没有哦，跟你在一起之后我每天都挺艰难的。不过打钱可以诶，打炮就算了。”

范丞丞被他怼的哭笑不得。现在想想，两个人曾经斗嘴的时光都挺弥足珍贵的。

“行。打钱，也打炮。”

“我算一下利息。”

“还有利息？那重新追你行吗？”

“范丞丞，我花了两年多时间重新做个人，你怎么就不知道花两年多时间思考一下自己的做人呢？”

“当时弄得是很难看。但我来找你，真的是因为还爱着你。”

“你行。”林彦俊拎起范丞丞的行李打开门扔到外面。“今天你也别在我这儿凑合了，有多远滚多远。”

“一点了。”

“我报警了。”

“……哎。”

 

两年前的林彦俊打不过范丞丞，两年后依旧打不过。

每次斗嘴失败后范丞丞都把他扔在床上，用唇齿舌的啃咬填满他的声道。林彦俊每每反抗出呜咽，他就顶的更用力，有时是掰开他的双腿，把腰折成接近直角；有时是抬着他的屁股疯狂冲刺，囊袋撞击臀瓣，淫蘼的水声此起彼伏，听他放纵呼唤自己：丞丞、老公。

 

“放开。”林彦俊没想到自己终有一天还是被范丞丞压在这个二手皮沙发上。

“哑铃白举的吗。”

林彦俊两只手被范丞丞一只手轻松握住。

“你是真不怕身败名裂了啊。”林彦俊瞪他，是比走秀时候还要狠的眼神。

“硬了。”

“你都快把我那揉烂了，能不硬吗？”林彦俊脸也通红，羞愤生气一半一半。

“打一炮试试，不行我就滚。”

“你现在讲话很有水平啊。”

“摸爬滚打过来的。”

“我再说一遍，放开。”

“有喊过别人老公吗。”

范丞丞脱掉他的裤子，手不再隔着布料摸了，而是直接抚上林彦俊粉红色的阴茎，阴茎的血管也充着劲头了，泉眼冒出的润滑液一部分被范丞丞捻在手里顺着柱身揉下来，一部分粘在了林彦俊的黑色内裤上，是面试那天穿的那条。

“美国人不叫老公，喜欢用F打头的词。”林彦俊被弄的很舒服，两个人在身体语言方面还是很合拍。

“我喜欢听C打头的词。”范丞丞吮吸着林彦俊小腹的皮肤，差点儿就嘬出个吻痕来。

“不行。不能留印子。”

“那你说个我喜欢听的。”

“呵。Fuck U.”

范丞丞笑了一下，俯身在他锁骨上嘬了一块很深的吻痕。

“靠！你……我马上要走秀啊！”

“不说我喜欢的，我还要留。”

“Asshole.”

范丞丞的嘴唇已经贴在了他的脖子上，滚烫的气息从舌尖吞吐出来，马上要用力。  
.  
“呜呜，老公操我。”林彦俊抓着范丞丞衣领，把他的头使劲往后拽。

“Very good.”

 

林彦俊其实也很久没做了，范丞丞的扩张倒是来的娴熟又温柔，他乖乖趴在沙发的后背，头朝下，腰卡在横截面上，脑袋有点充血，两条腿分开踩在地面，腰臀轻轻扭动，硬挺的柱身顶着沙发的软皮，戳出一个凹陷。

“屁股也不能留印吗。”范丞丞眼睛都憋的发红了，两片浑圆的翘臀在他面前明目张胆的邀请，他不但想狠狠咬上一口，还想签名盖章，昭告自己的所有权。

“不行……”林彦俊害怕范丞丞不满意胡来，又补了一句。“老公操我，操久一点，钱也打多一点。”

“骚。”

范丞丞捏住分身贯穿了他。

 

这场干柴烈火的性事结束的比预想的要早。林彦俊死活不让范丞丞上床，两个人就在沙发上匆忙来了一发，激烈归激烈，太久没做的亢奋却没能把时间延长。

不及之前的三分之一。

林彦俊本来想取笑一下范丞丞，但是怕他又来。这件事上瘾，熟悉的合拍也上瘾，他有点抗拒自己的不争气，怎么吃了这么多苦还要跑回那片草原。

“有点失败。见到你太激动。”范丞丞衣服没脱，手也还放在林彦俊没有完全软下来的分身上。

“希望我洗完澡出来你已经滚了。”林彦俊的后穴里不断冒出范丞丞的精液，甬道的入口略显狼藉。

“回国吧。”范丞丞又寻着他滚烫的唇瓣去了。

“赶紧滚。”林彦俊侧开头，面容依旧是冷冷的。

“那复婚吧。”

 

 

朱正廷约了林彦俊来他家再试一下衣服。

范丞丞由于行程关系，第二天还是提着行李去酒店了。林彦俊不是没看到他的戒指和项链，他很讨厌这种来一发之后旧情复燃的狗血戏码。当初为了这段感情什么疯狂的事都做了，受伤归受伤，但是他不是那种后悔的人，现在这样重新纠缠起来，真的有点麻烦。

“嗨。”开门的是朱正廷和他的松鼠。

“嗨。”林彦俊从朱正廷铺满衣服的沙发上给自己腾出一块儿。“我以为要在彩排的时候才能见到朱总监，没想到这么快。”

“想给你换一套。”朱正廷的格子家居裤松松垮垮在腿上晃荡，他的头发也是顺顺的，皮肤白的发亮。

“太好了，我不用真空了吧。”林彦俊把手扶在胸口上开心的笑。

“还是得真空。”

“……怎么就是逃不过。”

“这件比那件长，直接到你的脚踝上边。”朱正廷拿起缝纫机上刚刚锁好边的丝质衬衫，华丽极了。

“很好看诶。”林彦俊禁不住赞赏，这件他穿着走的话一定会大放光彩，即使不是打头阵或者压轴也能引起轰动。

“不过不仅要真空穿，还要带着脚铐走秀。”

“朱总监您……真的很有想法。”

“我那天看了一部电影，讲的是有个小偷跑进画家的房间偷东西，结果被画家逮住软禁起来谈恋爱，于是小偷成了画家的灵感缪斯。我就想到他的生存状态应该就是在家很华丽但是要戴着脚铐的感觉，很有分寸感的欲望和美。”

朱正廷谈起设计就滔滔不绝。

“能提个要求吗？”林彦俊的手在衬衣布料上轻轻滑过。

“你说。”

“脚铐不要太重啊。”

“这说不准，美是第一要义，你要做好走不动路的准备。”

“好吧。”林彦俊撇撇嘴。松鼠不知道从哪里冒了出来，跑到林彦俊身边，大尾巴在他腿上扫来扫去撒娇。

“JOEY好像蛮喜欢你的。”

“我动物缘一向很好。”

“诶？要么你也戴个尾巴走秀？”朱正廷的眼神里绽放了灵机一动的捉弄。

“……总监，要是大家都戴，我就戴。”林彦俊的表情是错愕又认真。

“哈哈哈哈……逗你的。”

“为艺术献身的话我OK。”

“喝一杯吗？”朱正廷走到酒柜旁边。“我有点渴了。”

“不了，最近得严格一点，等这次的秀结束吧。”林彦俊拿起衣服。“现在要试吗？”

“好啊。”

朱正廷给自己倒了半杯苦艾。

 

林彦俊居然真空着出来了。

衬衣的花纹更复杂了，所以没有之前那件透。但是料子却一样轻薄如羽翼，他朝自己走过来的时候，肌肉的线条都能隐约看到，更别提那随着节奏抖动的分身和囊袋了。

朱正廷把目光从林彦俊的身体移动到他冷峻的面庞上，非常禁欲。

“很好很好很好。”朱正廷忍不住鼓起掌来。“我收回你表情太严肃这句话，请你走秀的时候更凶一点。”

“没问题哦，这个我很擅长。”

“听阿彬说你还要走L家的秀。”朱正廷喝光杯子里的酒，帮林彦俊整理衣服上的细节。

“嗯，他家已经开始彩排了。”

“你觉得好看吗？”

“还不错，比较偏基本款。”

“对了，送你个小礼物。”朱正廷从首饰盒里拿出一个红色玛瑙耳坠。“那天去古着店淘的。我觉得你私服太素了，可以适当活泼一点。”

“啊。谢谢朱总监，那我就收下了。”

“我帮你戴上。”

“和我今天衣服好像不搭吧？”

“那就换一身衣服走。”朱正廷摘下林彦俊本来戴着的银色耳圈，鼻息靠近。

 

 

范丞丞来了纽约也没闲着，连续拍了两个杂志的封面和内页，在林彦俊的世界里消失了三天。

当初两个人领证的时候也是一起吃着冰淇淋就去了。范丞丞推掉了一周的通告，从民政局出来的时候捂得严严实实，随即就直奔机场度蜜月去了。

离婚的时候范丞丞没有出现，一切都是他的公司出面解决。林彦俊当场把证件撕的很碎很碎，恨他关键时刻没有担当。

“靠，一想起来就生气。”林彦俊参加完L家的倒数第二场联排后出来，又在夜色里想起了范丞丞。大明星遁地术十级，打了一炮就消失。

不过两个人结婚又离婚的消息封锁的很好。

 

灯红酒绿的纽约街头，林彦俊也不想坐地铁，虽然今天走了一天腿脚都快不是自己的了，但是这散步很惬意。

范丞丞的黑色轿车跟在他后边。

“老板，绑还是不绑？”司机和范丞丞开玩笑。

“让我老婆再享受十分钟私人空间。”范丞丞看了一眼手表，宠溺望向林彦俊的背影。他双手插在卫衣兜里，散步的时候颠着走，要是肩上有个双肩包的话，里面的书本一定东倒西歪了。

“老婆真可爱。”

 

（三）

林彦俊被范丞丞拐到了酒店。

“你是不是过气了？我看也没狗仔拍。”

林彦俊调侃范丞丞的时候裤子已经被褪到一半。酒店床上铺满了浓艳的红玫瑰。范丞丞拿起一个开的很用力的花朵塞到他嘴里，自己则专注吻着他凸起的喉结，像舔着棒棒糖。

林彦俊把玫瑰花拿出来丢在范丞丞身上。

“复婚吧。”他又重复这句话，与此同时双手温柔捻着林彦俊的乳尖。

“说好的打钱呢？”

“复婚了我财产都给你。”

“床上的协议能信？”林彦俊用夸张且不可思议的语气怼范丞丞。“一个离婚都不敢出现的男人我怎么觉得他说话像放屁呢。”

“这次我拿事业和名誉发誓。”

“别，你赔不起。”林彦俊的膝盖顶上了范丞丞的分身。“向前看吧范丞丞，五天之后你回国，就当这是一场梦。”

“跟我回家吧。”范丞丞突然把头埋在他的颈窝里撒娇。

“做不做啊？再扫兴的话我走了。”

“明明还是喜欢我。”范丞丞套弄着林彦俊充血的分身，在顶端用力捏了一下。“哎……今天绝对不让老婆失望。”

 

第二次被操射的时候，林彦俊已经数不清自己又无意识的喊了多少声老公。

范丞丞的尺寸是真的优越。顶端冲进穴口的时候，林彦俊有种血液倒流的酥麻的快感，他知道自己的敏感点，也知道自己喜欢怎样的方式，顶到最深处的时候，林彦俊觉得自己的小腹隐隐发痛，龟头在肠壁上准点摩擦，范丞丞的柱身仿佛在里面转圈似的，自己也被一圈圈带着跑，又累又痛但是不想停下来。

被他抱起来操干的时候，林彦俊的腰已经有点受不了了，白天站的太久，这会酸胀感全跑了出来。他挂在范丞丞身上，两条腿在他的腰间夹得很紧，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，双手在他的后背要抓出伤痕来。屁股被顶的一抬一抬，伴随抽插的节奏落下的时候两个人的囊袋还会撞击，林彦俊的分身已经没那么硬了，但还是会戳到范丞丞的小腹，在接连反复的冲击下又是一波略带痛感的快感。

 

“脚都肿了。”范丞丞顺着他纤细的脚踝摸下去，感受到了模特这个职业给双脚带来的磨难。他终于停了下来，把林彦俊放在床上给他耐心揉脚。此刻林彦俊已经累到意识模糊，嘴里发出听不清楚的闷哼。

“跟老公回家吧。”

“……唔。”

“……什么？唔是什么？”

“……ZZZ……”

 

 

朱正廷对第一次联排很不满意。

“林彦俊，你再走错的话，我看这身衣服得脱下来了。”

他今天一来就感觉到了林彦俊的不对劲，虽然不只是他一个人状态不好，但是他的衣服是朱正廷最喜欢的一件，必须要走好才行。

“怎么，不会走路了？”

林彦俊觉得有点委屈，但是昨晚的激烈总不能在工作场合讲出来。他后面还在发痛，脚也肿着，更何况这个脚链也不是善茬，总是磨到他脚踝凸起的那块骨头。

 

“对不起，这次绝不会有问题。”

朱正廷走近看他，才发现了林彦俊脚踝外圈已经磨得发红了。他突然觉得自己太不近人情，应该让他先反应脚铐的问题及时调整才对。

“休息十分钟，大家喝点水吧。”朱正廷蹲下来帮林彦俊解开脚铐。“跟我来后台，我改一下。”

 

朱正廷扶着林彦俊坐在后台的白色化妆凳上。

“抱歉啊，我粗心了。”

“没关系啦，我确实没走好。”

“里面加一圈丝绒就不磨了应该。”朱正廷一边想着怎么补救，眼睛还是不自觉往林彦俊的脚踝处看了过去。“我让助理买点药给你涂上。”

“无碍啦，就磨破了一点。我自己回去涂就好。”

“我可能压力有点大，不想一来就把C牌搞砸。”

“明白你的心情。放心啦，我也不会搞砸的。”

“你有男朋友吗？”朱正廷犹豫了一下，还是问了。他看到了林彦俊锁骨处藏着的浅色吻痕，是遮瑕膏没能全部遮掉的样子。

“喔。”林彦俊尴尬的脸红。“严格上来说，没有。”

“那不严格上来说是什么？炮友？”

“……就是前任。”

“这样。让他小心一点，毕竟大秀在即。”

林彦俊摸了一下自己的锁骨，明白朱正廷在说什么了。“sorry，我会注意。”

“算了，你回去休息吧。”朱正廷突然改变主意。

“啊？我这是被fire了吗？”

“不是。明天联排的时候再来。我相信你的实力。”朱正廷立刻打电话叫了辆车过来。“我家有药，你赶紧涂伤口上。顺便……帮我喂一下JOEY。”

“等等。您是放我假让我帮您喂宠物？”

“不是喂宠物，是喂儿子。”

“…………这OK 吗？”

“我说了，相信你的实力。车马上到了，快走吧。”

林彦俊对艺术家的脑回路表示……佩服。

 

 

朱正廷结束联排回到家的时候，林彦俊抱着JOEY在沙发上睡着了。他忍不住拍下了这个美好的画面。

“诶，怎么天都黑了。”JOEY看到主人立刻扑了过来，顺便弄醒了林彦俊。

“看来你是真的累。”朱正廷的语气里也带着一丝调侃的意味。

“是啊。又累又饿 。”林彦俊伸了个懒腰坐起来，吧唧了几下嘴。“松鼠吃饱了，我也该去觅食了。”

“走吧，请你吃饭。”

“不用了，我回去叫个外卖，接着睡。”

“是约了前任吗？不如叫着一起。”

“没有。真的累。”

“那直接在我这儿睡吧，我来订外卖。

“额……这不妥吧。”

“没什么不妥的，刚好明天一块儿去秀场。”

“明天下午是L的秀，所以一大早就得过去。”

“哦对，我给忘了。不过你这个样子能走秀吗。”

“靴子，不影响。”

“那我早晨送你过去。”

“朱总监您这是强人所难啊。”

“怎么成强人所难了？你跑来跑去的多麻烦啊，少走点路不好吗。”

“我走了，明天见。”林彦俊站起来，倔强朝门口移动。

“站住。”朱正廷拉住林彦俊。

“哎……稍等五分钟，我给你叫车。”他拿出手机。

“唔……好。谢谢。”

 

 

林彦俊从家里出来的前往L秀场的时候，发现门口停了两辆车。

一辆车上坐着戴墨镜的范丞丞，另外一辆车上坐着戴墨镜的朱正廷。两个人碰巧同款墨镜颜色不同。

他站在路边犹豫了几秒，拦了一辆出租车自己走了。

 

 

范丞丞当明星的这些年里，第一次因为没收到邀请函而在秀场外面焦急徘徊。

“哥，L家真没邀请我？”范丞丞跟经纪人反复确认。

“是没有啊……不过C家的是后天下午。”

“所以我现在是想看也进不去？”

“……是的。”

“行吧。知道了，谢谢哥。”

范丞丞无比憋屈。林彦俊要是知道了自己被挡在门外进不去，肯定取笑他。

 

朱正廷悠哉吃了个午饭后赶到了L的秀场。一般这种秀他都是卡着点来，因为不想和同行寒暄。今天因为林彦俊的关系，他倒是来的很早。

“加油哦！”他入场后发了条微信给林彦俊。不知道为什么，感觉比自己的秀还要紧张。

“^ ^”林彦俊回了他一个可爱表情。

 

之前提到过L家的衣服都是基本款。

但林彦俊这次是流苏皮衣加改良版苏格兰短裙加靴子第一个出场。

朱正廷的相机还没调试好，就看到林彦俊顶着妖艳的烟熏妆一脸狂拽酷炫的走了出来。

“wow.”他觉得自己身体里的某团小火苗又被点燃了。

 

林彦俊排斥女装不是一天两天了。没想到逃过了C牌的魔爪，却被L牌的艺术总监抓个正着。好在苏格兰短裙比较中性，别让他Lolita就好。

人哦，果然底线是会变的。

 

范丞丞在L家秀场外等了好久，终于看到人群散了。他不敢出去，怕被拍到，那样就十分尴尬了。但是林彦俊也偏偏不回他消息，这让他很无语，不知道能不能接到。

朱正廷直接跑到后台去堵林彦俊。

模特们见了他倒是一个个热情打招呼。

“诓我啊你。”朱正廷推开门进去，林彦俊刚把裙子脱掉，两条光洁的腿矗在那儿，眼神略带惊恐。

“吓我一跳。”他看到是朱正廷，倒也不紧张了。

“这哪里基本款了？”

“跟您的作品比是挺基本款的。”

“妆好看。”他看到林彦俊戴了他送的红色玛瑙耳环。

“圆了我的摇滚明星梦。”林彦俊对着镜子装模作样摸了摸了下巴。

“今晚能一起吃饭了吧。”

“可以啊，晚上还有联排不是。”

“那你赶紧穿裤子走啊。”朱正廷拿起凳子上的裤子扔给林彦俊。

“要么我穿裙子出去？好像也不难看。”

“我无所谓，门口好多记者等着拍呢。”朱正廷抱着双臂一副看热闹的样子。

“不了不了，可怕。”

林彦俊弯腰穿裤子的时候，内裤不小心掉了一点下去。朱正廷又看见了他左边臀瓣上的青紫吻痕。

 

范丞丞本来都打算离开了，他突然看见林彦俊从后门出来。

挂着烟熏妆的眼角流露出无限媚态，酒窝对着朱正廷深深展开，两个人好像在说着什么了不起的开心事。

“靠。”范丞丞的电话还没接通，两个人就一同上车走了。

“看来是有人要跟我抢老婆啊。”

 

 

不得不承认朱正廷挑餐厅品味也很不错。

林彦俊虽然不敢放肆吃，但是每种菜都尝了一些，很满足。

“谢谢朱总监给我工作还请我吃饭。”

“怎么谢我？”

“实不相瞒，最近在给您挑礼物了。”

“是吗？那我期待一下。”

“对了，你认识范丞丞吗？”朱正廷突然问。

林彦俊抬头看着他，以为他知道了点什么。“认识。”

“他明天要来找我量尺寸，订做颁奖穿的礼服。”

“哦。”林彦俊毫无灵魂的点了点头。

“难搞吗？好像挺红的？”

“难搞。”

“我最讨厌别人给我的衣服提意见。”

“他对时尚蛮有自己的想法，我觉得你俩可能会打起来。”林彦俊一本正经给意见。

“我看着瘦，但身上全是肌肉。”朱正廷说着就撸起了袖子，仿佛下一秒就要掀起衣服露出腹肌证明。但其实他只是又拿起叉子罢了。

“他挺猛的。”林彦俊此刻脑海中浮现了很多复杂的画面。

“见招拆招。”朱正廷吃了一大口沙拉。“后天加油哦，那件衣服就靠你了！”

“一定。”

“那今晚能住我家了吧？”朱正廷憋着点坏劲儿。

“明天范丞丞是去你家量尺寸吗？”

“约了工作室。不过我家也行。”

“约你家吧。我还能帮着劝架什么的。”

“那你是同意住咯？”

“嗯。可以啊。”

林彦俊其实也动了点坏心眼：在线观看前夫原地爆炸。

 

（四）

设计师睡模特在时尚圈屡见不鲜，多是耳鬓厮磨你情我愿的事。但朱正廷觉得此刻林彦俊对他还是没什么肉体上感觉，他喜欢舒服自然的关系，不打算硬来。

林彦俊洗完澡出来，被朱正廷塞了一件酒红色的丝绸睡袍。

“新的，送你。”朱正廷是典型的夜晚创作选手。他被下午林彦俊的走秀感染到，于是打开电脑画了会草图。

“每次见到朱总监都连吃带拿的。”林彦俊扯掉身上的浴巾，换上了睡袍。朱正廷什么绝美躯体没见过，但是能给他灵感的，林彦俊算一个。

“打算在纽约待多久？”朱正廷问他。

“计划赶不上变化，先把眼前的事做好吧。”林彦俊低头纠结睡袍的那跟丝带要怎么系。

“我觉得你不像那种会和过去纠缠不清的人。”

“是哦。”

“那你为什么……”

“没为什么吧，打脸的事我也做了不少。”

“还爱着？”

“爱过，也恨完了。再见面，有点说不上来，多少带着一些耿耿于怀吧。”

“前任就是这样。”

“朱总监也不像是没故事的人。”

“时装周结束之后，要不要考虑搬过来帮我喂松鼠。”朱正廷说这话也没有强迫或者要表白的意思，他就是想时刻看见林彦俊。

“怎么，你要让我当那个潜入你家的小偷吗？”

“不敢和培根比肩。搭个伴儿一起生活呗，顺便帮你省钱。”

“我这是被包养了吗？”

“包养也行。不过……包养的意思你懂得。”朱正廷笑的很纯真，不像开玩笑的样子。

“我只接受谈恋爱，不接受包养。”

“诶。那正合我意。”

林彦俊看到朱正廷一副要认真跟他聊感情的样子，突然严肃了起来。“朱总监是想跟我谈恋爱吗？”

“先从同居开始，顺其自然。这是我最真实的想法。”

“先从打炮开始，然后再看动不动请？”

“……以偏概全了吧。”

“范丞丞是我前夫。”林彦俊这个人认真起来就坦白的吓人。

“啊？”朱正廷确实被惊到了。“所以你的前任是……范丞丞？”

“对。这件事过去挺久了，希望你能保密。”

“酷。你们两个都挺酷的。”朱正廷是发自内心的佩服。“不过你告诉我这个，是想说什么？”

“我陷入爱情里的时候挺蠢的，也挺冲动的。不过我就是那种人，很疯但不后悔。”

“能感觉到。”朱正廷朝林彦俊走了过来，两个人终于并排坐在沙发上。

“简单点来说就是两个字……难搞。”林彦俊说完，自己都没忍住笑了。

“我喜欢。”朱正廷不再抗拒从眼神里流露出赞赏和欢欣。“不过，你明天利用我气范丞丞这件事，是否有点幼稚了？”

“我也觉得。要么你们还是约工作室吧。”

“那你要搬过来吗？”朱正廷笑着去解林彦俊腰间刚系好的可爱蝴蝶结。

“或许。”

 

 

范丞丞和朱正廷工作室会面竟然格外顺利。两个人朝着花花世界里的花花蝴蝶风格就聊了起来，不过最后还是定了黑色的西装，顺便携带很多小巧思。

“戒指很好看哦。”朱正廷发现了那是林彦俊同款，仿佛吃了一口两个人都不摘婚戒的虐粮。

“谢谢。”

“再次欢迎大明星莅临看秀。”朱正廷把准备好的品牌见面礼送给范丞丞。

“我老婆第几个出来？”范丞丞其实一进门就认出了朱正廷。

朱正廷楞了一下，没想到范丞丞竟然说出这样的话。“不懂您在说什么？”

“呵呵。开玩笑。我是林彦俊的粉丝，十分期待看到他穿您的作品走秀。”范丞丞只是随便试探。

“现在粉丝都喜欢喊爱豆老公老婆的。”朱正廷依旧面不改色。

范丞丞倒是友善一笑。

“不过从粉丝的角度看，他还是回国发展比较好，纽约太辛苦了。”

“从设计师的角度看，纽约很适合他。C家马上也要换代言人了，假如有什么贵人帮忙的话，下半年所有的广告牌和时尚杂志就都是他的脸了。”

朱正廷挑了一下眉，得意之情溢于言表。

“是么。这需要看他本人乐不乐意。”范丞丞听出了这话里的潜台词。

“大明星的感情藏得很辛苦吧。不过设计师就没什么偶像包袱了，这份自由实在难得。”

范丞丞听到这一席话，脸色还是垮了下来。“谁不会犯错呢？”

“犯错不可怕，揪着不放才可怕。人啊，要学会向前看。”

“是么？不过我信缘分。兜兜转转，该是我的，还是我的。”

范丞丞打算立刻去找林彦俊。“告辞，明天秀场见。”

“那我也不留您了。明天见。”

 

 

“是不是觉得你前夫成熟了许多？”范丞丞离开之后，林彦俊从里间走了出来。两个人还是一起来了工作室。

“是，穿西装很帅。”

“诶？请问昨天晚上说我吻技好的那个人是谁？”朱正廷一边收拾衣服，脸上挂着不可置信。

“有么？只是不讨厌的吻。”林彦俊每次坏笑酒窝就会陷很深。

“那今天要试试不讨厌的九浅一深吗？”

“朱总监，没有冒犯您的意思，只不过我觉得 ，我们难道不应该是同类？”

“林先生请你搞清楚：仙子攻也是攻，制霸受他也是受！”

“wow！厉害了！”

 

 

C牌的大秀很成功。

范丞丞看到真空脚铐出现的林彦俊，差点在聚光灯下失态。

一个小时前的后台。

“外面一堆人找范丞丞合影诶。”朱正廷忙里偷闲来看模特化妆，顺便跟造型师又确认了一下林彦俊的配饰。

“他会被这身衣服气死。”林彦俊还没换装，身上搭着一件外套。

“他明天回国吗？”

“是。”

“我觉得你这是找借口在我家避难，并不是真的想一起住。”

“都有吧。”

“你想清楚哦。”

“C家真的要换代言人啊？”林彦俊岔开话题。

“每年都换啊，所我让你想清楚。”朱正廷捏了一下林彦俊的脸走开了。

林彦俊对着镜子里的自己看了好久好久，然后在服装助理的催促下换了衣服。

 

大秀结束后，朱正廷和范丞丞都被媒体堵住接受采访，无法脱身。

路边卖花的小姑娘把玫瑰和百合刚刚收拾好。

“彬哥，感谢照顾，我走咯。”林彦俊给经纪人发了一条微信之后关机。他把手上的戒指摘下来，跟小姑娘换了一朵花。

“哥哥的耳环也好看。”小姑娘笑的很甜，她又从后面的花框里拿出一束绿色雏菊。“跟我换吗？”

“不行。耳环我要留着换面包。”

 

林彦俊打算去当个任性的小偷，看看能不能敲碎画家的窗户。

那就向前试试看。

 

THE END

 

【番外】

{A面}

淅淅沥沥的雨来不及躲避，顺着驼色的外套滑落。助手赶紧撑起一把透明的伞递过去，标签缠在伞柄上，拽了好几下才扯掉。

阔腿裤有点长，裤脚叠了好几层在地面上，此刻也湿的差不多了。摄影师让林彦俊在斑马线上先别动，抓紧再补几张，然后换内景。

街角停着的那辆快餐车冒着热气。

林彦俊握着伞柄的手缩在袖子很长的高领毛衣里。他斜着脑袋看镜头，摆pose的时候又想起来了《釜山行》里的僵尸。眼神闪烁着麻木与冷酷，但是胃口却开始思念那辆餐车里的三明治，一定要加很多酸黄瓜和烟熏培根。

“表情很好哦。”

听到摄影师的夸奖，模特的酒窝又不小心跑了出来。

外景拍摄结束后，林彦俊给团队买了热咖啡，自己则站在屋檐下几口吞掉了一个三明治。即使下着雨，纽约的车流好像还是在光速里，人人都匆忙。

 

 

“总监，今天的片子出来了，现在选吗？”

朱正廷最近把头发剪得很短，刘海也梳到后面去，多了些与职位匹配的一丝不苟的神气。他手中的电话还没挂断，只能点头向助理示意，顺便比了一个OK的手势。

“准备选你的片子了。”助理走后，朱正廷靠在办公桌上，对着窗外的雾蒙雨天里的繁华街景，嘴角浮现了细枝末节的甜蜜。

“大品牌效率还是高哦。”

林彦俊已经回到酒店休息。淋了雨的他多洗了半个小时的澡。

“打算什么时候见我？”

“朱总监这话说的奇怪。本来就是给你打工，老板还问员工心情？”

“最近碰到了一个非常难搞的客户。”

“好吧。那只能随缘见面了。”

“这一年你到底去哪了？”

“玩去了呀。”

“潇洒。”

“别说我没心没肺。我给你带了礼物。”

“什么礼物？”

“艺术作品。”

“行。那今晚约个饭。”

“不让我去看看JOEY吗？”

“哎。家里有人。”

 

去年大秀结束后林彦俊就消失了，没人知道他去了哪里。朱正廷的代言人大礼当然也没送出去，最后只得找了其他模特代替。

不过朱总监身边怎么会缺人，排队等着红的靓丽芭比们浑身上下都是肉腥味儿。只不过有的味道JOEY喜欢，而有的嘛，JOEY的大尾巴扫都不愿意扫过去。

挂断电话后，朱正廷去会议室选片子。林彦俊把窗户打开懒懒躺在沙发上。

自从摘掉婚戒，林彦俊也改掉了转戒指的习惯，除了拍摄需要他没再戴过戒指，好像从心理上彻底摆脱了那个困住自己的细圆小圈。

只是不知道为什么前几天刷微博看到范丞丞新绯闻的时候还是没忍住骂了句脏话。

现在的报道怎么都TM这么真。

从记者拍到的图来看，范丞丞的婚戒好像也摘掉了。不仅如此，左耳耳骨还多了一个钻石耳钉，和绯闻对象是同款。照片中的两个人虽然一前一后，但是一路有说有笑，暧昧中带着默契十足。

林彦俊闭目养了会儿神，起身从行李箱里拿出给朱正廷带的礼物。

是他去云南支教的时候，一个患有轻度孤独症的小朋友画的画。配色大胆、主题神秘、艺术气息很浓，不仅值得收藏，应该也会给他创作灵感吧。

 

晚上朱正廷订了一家北京烤鸭店。

林彦俊把装着葱丝的配料碗碟推出去好远。

“一会儿有事吗？”朱正廷认真端详林彦俊带来的礼物，看似无意的问着。

烤鸭的甜面酱粘在了林彦俊的嘴角，要不是嘴唇上有点亮晶晶的油，猛地一看像是贪食巧克力的甜蜜小朋友，两腮尤其鼓的过分。

“没什么事，朱总监要约我吗？”

“嗯。来看看JOEY吧。”

“你家不是不方便吗？”

“你回来就方便了。”

“朱总监够狠。”

朱正廷看了一眼手表。“他这会应该已经搬空了。”

 

餐厅离朱正廷家不远，两个人吃完饭散着步回去。碰巧路过一家冰淇淋店，林彦俊的眼神就移不开了，细长的腿直愣愣立在那儿，大脑已经开始筛选口味。

“没见过自制力这么差的模特。”朱正廷忍不住吐槽双手握着甜筒一脸满足的林彦俊。

你说他吃就吃吧，粉红色的舌尖还在甜筒的顶端打转，小嘴慢慢往下包住半个区域，唇瓣贴着巧克力的脆皮吮吸，牙齿叼住掉落的碎片，里面淡奶油色的香草内瓤泛着甜腻的香味，表情是认真和享受。

“支教很辛苦。”林彦俊反驳。

朱正廷笑了笑，一把抢过他手里剩下的半个甜筒，身上军绿色的风衣被纽约夜晚纷繁的霓虹灯管染上了五颜六色。

 

 

终于。

迟了一年的期待不用再浅尝即止。

JOEY不知道躲到哪里去睡了，阳台的玻璃门虚掩着，半枝吊兰躺在月光死角的阴影里憔悴。

林彦俊穿着还未展出的C牌高定衬衣，被朱正廷压在清理干净的工作台上，旁边就是缝纫机，一根酒红色的丝线穿过针眼固定。

这根线将会穿过怎样一块布料呢？还是说它已经把几块破碎的部分缝合在了一起？

林彦俊清亮的瞳仁里仿佛放映了一次针脚的旅行。

“居然分神。”朱正廷啃咬着林彦俊单薄的蝴蝶骨，在两片肩胛的缝隙里留了一小块印记。他的一根手指也慢慢从身后探进去，深深浅浅摁着，想暴力却又小心翼翼。

“我有点紧张。”

“嗯？”

“还有点好奇。”

“停。做爱不许聊天。”

“行。那你倒是进来。”

 

衬衫摩擦着平滑的桌面，微微起了静电。几点儿零星的亮光噼啪闪过，火石撞上一块海绵。林彦俊双臂随意摊开，一只脚腕被抬起来抓住，前身硬挺着偶尔碰到大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，喘息声更赤裸。朱正廷一下比一下用力，他贪婪抚摸着模特的身上的细腻，竟分不清是丝绸更滑还是他更柔。

林彦俊是喜欢接吻的。他扬起脖子向朱正廷的喘息靠近，肩膀滑落一半衬衣，锁骨的线条是艺术品。

凌晨的空气里泛起些潮雾，薄薄一层覆上窗户的玻璃和钢筋。林彦俊的右手压上去，炽热的温度融化了一块氤氲。他们移动到沙发上，身体嵌入孔雀蓝的丝绒里，模特坐在设计师的胯间扭动灵活纤细的腰肢，背部呈现了出柔和好看的弧度，朱正廷一只手在林彦俊的臀瓣和大腿外侧流连，另一只手轻轻擒住他的前身揉捏，把模特哄的闷哼声不断，律动的节奏愈演愈烈。

林彦俊抖出来了一些乳白色的浑浊液体，身后的秘境里也如雨后的潮湿泥泞。

朱正廷捞起他又去了卧室。

“还走吗？”模特跪在床上双腿分开，腰被压的很低。设计师扶住他的胯从后面冲刺，像是忍了很久，加速了玫瑰从生长到衰落的花期。

“唔……”模特咬着嘴唇不说话，他讨厌承诺。

朱正廷又发力朝前顶，林彦俊配合感受，他是除了范丞丞之外自己生命里的第二个人。

“不强求你，只是别突然离去。”

设计师把灵感一股脑儿射进了模特的身体里，暖暖的欲望冲上肠壁，像沙滩卷着潮汐。

 

JOEY跳上床，鼻尖凑近林彦俊的脸，惹得原本有些倦怠的面孔又深陷痒痒的笑意。朱正廷抽出原本被他枕着的手臂，抱过JOEY。

 

熹光从帝国大厦升起之前，林彦俊好像又在盘算着下一次的即兴出逃。

 

 

{B面}

范丞丞在机场免税店里看到了林彦俊给C牌拍摄的最新宣传照。

照片中的人右臂弯曲枕在脑后，身子懒懒靠在木纹装饰的墙壁上，眼神迷离又放松，像是刚刚结束了一场酣畅的性事却还不满足，等着爱人恢复体力。

范丞丞走进店里，摘掉墨镜，被店员认了出来。小姑娘激动又紧张的上去打招呼，不忘热情介绍自己家的新品。

“好几款衬衣都很适合您呢。”

“都包起来吧。”

范丞丞亲眼看着店员把宣传册也装了进去才安心。

 

身边的小助理却毫不知情。

“哥不是不喜欢C家的设计吗？”

“秋装还不错。”

“那我跟造型师说一下，以后也可以买一些他家的衣服了。”

“那倒不用。”

离登机的时间其实已经很近了，范丞丞拐弯的时候看到某牌出了新的巧克力甜筒，他踯躅了会儿，还是拜托助理去帮他买了一个。

于是在匆忙落座中冰激凌的巧克力脆皮掉在了自己的白色T恤上。

范丞丞摘了戒指，却把它串了个链子挂在颈间。那块脆皮先掉进了戒指的圆圈里又弹了出去，找了一处最平整的地方安身融化。

公司最近让他配合炒作带新人，他本是不屑也不乐意，可是见面才发现这个新人长得还真有点像林彦俊。但是除了他之外好像没人觉得像。不知道应该怪林彦俊帅的太标准，还是怪自己的滤镜已经严重到把这个世界上所有浓眉大眼的帅哥都看成了他的样子。

范丞丞胡乱清理了一下身上的渍迹，拿出了满是林彦俊的那本宣传册。

他想起了新婚的蜜月旅行。

林彦俊靠在酒店的门背后，双臂被他抬起来举过头顶摁住。臀瓣不断的撞击这块实心的木头板，虽然听着痛，但酒窝在线的爱人却吻得更深情，一条腿牢牢缠住自己的胯，半截耷拉下来的腰带隔着牛仔裤啪嗒啪嗒打着情欲的节拍。

“老公……我好喜欢……唔……”

林彦俊的每一寸肌肤都在期待范丞丞的莅临。

最大胆的一次，是把林彦俊压在二楼阳台的矮墙上做。两个人有一半身子悬空在外面，范丞丞拿了条毯子铺在他身下，有些恐高的爱人全程闭着眼，刚开始竟然挤出滴眼泪来。但惊险又刺激的层层冲击还是让他诚实的身体把毯子搞得……打扫客房的阿姨看见都要红了脸。

良辰美景奈何只成追忆。

 

“哥，这次在大理录节目，你又能吃到饵丝啦。”助理把节目的提纲递给范丞丞，让他先熟悉一下流程。

“嗯，有空的话带你去喝古城里那家蓝莓酸奶。”

“好诶！就快到昆明啦。”

范丞丞看了一眼外面的晴空。“时间真的飞着。”

 

 

林彦俊摘掉鸭舌帽整了整头发。

要不是空姐催他，他估计一觉又从昆明睡回北京，白跑了。

从廊桥里走出来，机场的广告牌上全是范丞丞。林彦俊情不自禁撇了撇嘴，驻足在一张照片底下。

范丞丞被粉丝围着走了出去。

林彦俊从另外的出口坐大巴前往他之前支教的那所小学。

 

孤独症小孩的情况有好一点。

“小宝，跟老师去大理玩几天好吗？”

怯懦的小朋友看见林彦俊还是欣喜。他使劲拽了两下林彦俊的袖子表示同意。

“我们去喝蓝莓酸奶。”


End file.
